The Ed-vengers
by Alex537Rocks
Summary: The Ed's are enjoying a normal day in Peach Creek when opportunity literally falls from the sky. That opportunity? The chance to join the Avengers. (AU) (Being Rewritten)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Yep, this is my first Avengers story and crossover. Please be aware, I will not be adding certain characters as of yet, as I don't know how to write them. Also, this is in the movie universe, but I don't know where to set it, just know it'll be before Infinity War. So, I don't own Avengers or Ed, Edd & Eddy, they belong to Marvel and Cartoon Network respectively. Also, this is very much an AU taking place together in the same universe. Please read and review and Enjoy!**

Chapter One: Avengers In Peach Creek

 **Cul-de-sac**

Eddy was bored. No, that's too kind...he was REALLY bored. And as he sat with his two pals, Edd, or Double D, and Ed, he sighed for the umpteenth time. Double D sighed next. Ed burped. "Really lumpy?" Eddy asked. "That was soooo exciting! Let me catch my breath," he said sarcastically. Double D sighed.

"I agree," he said. "But it's not like opportunity is going to fall from the sky-" he was cut off by a robot landing on the ground.

The robot turned to them, walked towards them and was then punched away by-

"Iron man!?" Ed shouted in shock causing the other two Ed's to stare slack jawed with wide eyes.

"Hey kids," Iron Man said, "could you step into your houses. It's about to get very ugly here..." he trailed off. The Ed's immediately ran inside afraid of what was to happen.

 **Double D's House: Living Room; 2 Hours Later**

Tony Stark, AKA, the Iron Man stood in Double D's living room charging his suit and saying, "Who would have thought the dim witted one was as strong as Hulk?" he asked still somewhat surprised. Ed had saved the day by crushing the robot with a stop sign yelling, "EARTH IS NOT YOU SALAD BAR!"

"It's common around here," Double D explained. "Ed may be kind of an oaf, but he is very strong. I'm the inventor sort of, and Eddy here is-" he was cut off by Eddy standing in front of Double D.

"I'm the handsome man with the plan!" he said confidently.

"...Ok...so you're the man with the plan?" Tony asked.

"Yep," Eddy said pointing to himself.

"Ok," Tony continued, "care to explain why those two did all the work while you were screaming 'mommy?'" he asked smirking.

Eddy growled, "At least I'm still handsome."

"Nope," Ed said, "That goes to Tony."

Eddy shouted "Why you little!" grabbing Ed and trying to choke him.

Tony sighed and whispered into the wrist communicator, "We found our three birds. Be here as soon as possible..."

Double D looked at Tony and asked, "What do you mean, three birds?"

"Well," Tony replied. "You three, how should I put it...how would you like to be our newest members of the team?"

 **Author's Note: Will the Ed's say yes? Will Eddy ever be more handsome then Tony Stark? Will this story get a review!? Find out next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews! Now on with the story. Enjoy!**

Chapter Two: The Three Birds Arrival

 **Helicarrier**

The Ed's stared in shock and awe on the main deck of the Helicarrier. "WOW!" they said in unison. As they continued their walk they saw a man with an eyepatch walking towards them. There was also a man with a shield, and a woman. The eyepatch man introduced himself, "Greetings, I am Nick Fury. You must be, Ed, Eddward and Eddy?" he guessed in the form of a question.

"Why yes," Double D said. "But my friends call me Double D." The woman snickered and so did the man with the shield. Nick Fury didn't crack a smile.

"Kid," the woman said between her laugh, "Double D is a bra size." If Double D could turn any redder he would have sworn he was a tomato.

"Oh my," he stuttered. Ed was laughing and Eddy was literally rolling on the floor. "Oh ha, ha, very funny Skipper," Double D said using Eddy's middle name. Eddy stopped laughing and growled. Ed now began to laugh at Eddy's humiliation. Though it was laughing with him in Ed's eyes.

The man with the shield looked to Nick Fury saying, "These are the ones?" skeptically. Out of nowhere Tony walked up from behind the Ed's saying, "Yeah, that's pretty much what I said." He looked from the Ed's to his teammates saying, "Ed's. This is Nick Fury, as you know, Natasha Romanoff, and Steve Rogers. Or as he's known-" he was cut off by Ed shouting, "Captain America!"

Steve stared blankly and then inquired, "Let me guess, the news?"

"Yep," Ed replied.

"Now," Nick Fury continued, "you three are seen as nuisances back at home am I correct?" he asked.

Double D sighed and nodded. "I am afraid so. Eddy's the man with he plan, creating scams just so we can get our hands on some jawbreakers. Ed mostly uses his strength, and I? Well, I create the items used," he explained guiltily.

"Well then," Steve began, "How would you like a chance to redeem yourselves? Have friends? Become heroes?"

"We would like that," Double D smiled.

 **Computer Room**

"Now," Nick Fury was saying. "Loki is our prime target as of right now. And it seems he's teamed up with someone. We are unsure who as of now, but we need to protect our world." He turned to the Ed's. "And our 'three birds' will be able to help."

"But sir," Double D started, "how could we? We are simply three people with scams..." he trailed off feeling completely useless.

Bruce Banner walked in at that moment and was about to ask what was going on until-

"...Ok, I go for coffee for five minutes, now I come back and see three odd looking kids...What's going on?" Bruce asked.

Natasha practically facepalmed, Steve sighed, and the three Ed's chuckled. It became full blown laughter when Nick Fury said, "Glad you can join us," calling Bruce out entirely...

 **Author's Note: Next time, the Ed's receive training, and two familiar foes return!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Wow, It's been a long time since I've written this...I've had writers block...and I saw that this story was turning out pretty bad...but now I've gotten the inspiration to continue! So...here we go! Enjoy!**

Chapter Three: Training and Plans, Good and Bad

 **Training Room**

Ed's first day of training went VERY well...and by that...he ran right into three targets at once knocking them down, earning praise from everyone. Eddy was given a shield, and despite his size, fought pretty well against automated targets. Double D however, couldn't fight and could not do anything that great. And Steve Rogers was quick to point that out.

"You can't fight, and you can't do any heavy lifting...what CAN you do?" Steve asked.

Double D stuttered in response, "I can invent...things..."

"Well, what can you invent? And can it be useful?" Steve inquired.

Double D sighed. "I don't know...all I know, is that I CAN be an important asset to the team. Plus, Ed, and Eddy...they need me!" Double D said sternly.

Steve sighed and nodded. "I understand. You got determination and you believe in yourself. If that isn't true strength, I don't know what is."

"Do you really mean that?" Double D asked tears in his eyes.

Steve pondered for a minute and replied, "Yes, I do."

 **Computer Room**

"Alright everyone!" Nick Fury addressed. "There's a threat, right in Peach Creek. It seems our friend Ultron is making a comeback." Everyone stared in shock.

"There is no possible way," Vision stated. "I destroyed him."

"Well, it seems like we'll have to go back to the drawing board," Nick Fury replied.

Eddy thought of something and said, "We hit him with a book!"

Thor, who happened to be right behind Eddy said, "That is the dumbest idea I've ever heard."

Tony Stark sighed. "Either way. We hit this guy with all we've got!"

 **Mysterious Room**

"Why did you bring me back?" Ultron asked the figure in front of him. "Do you desire world domination? Or anything of the sort?"

"No," the person replied, "I want the Ed's destroyed."

"I see..." Ultron trailed off. "Why? Are they a threat?"

"Only to me," the figure said walking away. He sighed looking at his disheveled appearance in a mirror. "Only to me..." he said again more sadly.

 **Author's Note: Who is this mysterious figure? And what are his plans? Stay tuned to find out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Yep! Another chapter! Now to continue and hopefully keep this story going! Enjoy!**

Chapter Four: Ultron

 **Peach Creek, cul-de-sac**

As the Ed's, walked back into Peach Creek, Steve Rogers and Tony Stark followed them. It wasn't the best plan, but whatever helped them find Ultron sooner. As they entered the cul-de-sac, the kids saw them. Kevin took this opportunity to make fun of them. "Well, if it isn't dork, dork and dorky."

"Not now Kevin!" Eddy said angrily walking right past him. Kevin angrily grabbed Eddy and pushed him down to the ground.

"I'm NOT finished speaking with you yet!" Kevin roared. Double D noticed something was off...Kevin was usually not this hostile. Tony in fact, noticed this and asked Double D, "Is that kid usually like this?"

Double D shook his head to indicate the answer was no. Kevin then tried to kick Eddy, only for Eddy to roll away. The weird thing? Kevin's foot cracked the ground! Double D held his mouth in shock, "Oh my..." was all he could say.

Eddy looked to Tony and Steve who simply nodded. Eddy put on his mask and activated his shield. Kevin stared before saying in a new voice. "Ah, Tony Stark." Tony gaped at Kevin and then remembered the voice.

"Ultron," Tony said simply.

Kevin walked up to him his arms behind his back. "It's been too long."

"No," Tony began, "it's been quite too short. How about you retire?"

"No can do," Ultron replied. "I've gotten orders to destroy these three...Ed boys. And I will not fail."

"Orders from who?" Tony asked tauntingly. "Loki? Someone smarter than you?"

"No," Ultron/Kevin continued. "He's someone the Ed's know very well."

"Well, I'm at a loss," Eddy said. "I don't know anyone wanting to destroy us. Maybe Kevin. But you know..."

Ultron looked at Eddy with an evil grin. "Ah. The loud mouthed one."

"Oh no you didn't!" Eddy said running at Kevin and doing a perfect uppercut knocking Kevin back. "How do you like that!?"

Ultron/Kevin spit out some blood. "I'm just getting started..." he said before running at Eddy his fist raised. Eddy dodged and kicked Kevin down.

"And stay down!" Eddy roared. But at that moment, all the kids of the cul-de-sac surrounded them. "Uh. How do you save them without hurting them?" Eddy asked afraid.

"We can't," Tony said raising his arms in defeat. Steve did the same, and so did the Ed's.

 **Author's Note: OH NO! The Ed's have been kidnapped and so have Tony and Steve! Who will come to the rescue? And will they make it out alive!? Stay tuned to find out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Yep, back to this story! However, I just want to address that, this story...is kind of screwed. I mixed too many events. Don't get me wrong, I will continue this and maybe write another story about this, but just know...there's no possible way to write this without losing focus. I can't even keep track of all the characters! I don't know what to do next, so I'll take some time to plan...But for now...enjoy!**

Chapter Five: Villain Revealed and Planning A Rescue

 **Peach Creek, Mysterious House**

Tony, Steve, Ed, Double D and Eddy were in a pickle. Not literally of course. However, they were in danger. The cul-de-sac kids, as well as Kevin/Ultron, was leading them away to a secret house. They were even blindfolded! "Now what do we do!" Eddy said in fear.

Tony just sighed. "I think we're pretty much doomed. We can't fight kids, and we certainly cannot hurt anyone," he explained.

Kevin/Ultron chuckled. "Yes. You are doomed. We're here!" he said giving them a push to the ground before taking off the blindfolds. The Ed's eyes adjusted to the room they were sitting in.

"Eddy..." Double D began in fear.

"Yeah Double D?" Eddy asked equally afraid.

"Doesn't this house...look familiar?" Double D replied.

Eddy finally got a good look and gasped. "Oh no...don't tell me it's-" he was cut off by a figure walking in the room and wearing a VERY familiar gourd mask. "Johnny 2X4?" Eddy inquired in shock.

"Very perceptive of you," Johnny replied with a clap of his hands. "Now, do you know why I'm doing this?"

Eddy facepalmed, "Is this about the time Ed accidentally broke Plank? We told you that was a damn accident!" Eddy roared. Johnny walked up to Eddy, smirked, and slapped him across the face.

"Plank was my friend," Johnny said calmly. "And YOU three are responsible for his death."

"Ok, who's Plank?" Steve asked. Double D sighed.

"Plank is a wooden board with a face on it," Double D replied.

"...Is this guy for real?" Tony deadpanned while looking at Eddy. Eddy simply nodded.

"SILENCE!" Johnny roared scaring the Ed's and even the heroes into shock. "He was MY best friend and you killed him! Now you're all going to pay! Ultron!" Johnny yelled causing Kevin/Ultron to walk in.

"Yes?" Kevin/Ultron asked.

"I want them to suffer. Make it as painful as you wish," Johnny said evilly.

Kevin/Ultron smirked. "Certainly. But first, a day in our prison cell should be enough."

 **Helicarrier, Computer Room**

Bruce Banner saw the situation unfold with a look of surprise. Even Nick Fury was surprised. "What do we do?" Bruce asked. "We need someone who can stop them. Especially without causing severe damage."

Nick Fury put a hand to his chin in thought. "Hmm...perhaps there is a way. Have you seen Scarlet Witch lately?"

At that moment Vision walked in. "Are you suggesting that Wanda goes in there alone and try to stop them?" he asked.

Bruce held up a finger and said, "Yes. We all know who our primary enemy is. But we can't hurt him. However, Wanda's powers can maybe change his mind? At least until the Ed's, Tony and Steve can escape. We can figure out the rest later," he explained.

Vision just stared blankly. His answer was going to be along the lines of, "No," however Wanda Maximoff, or Scarlet Witch, walked in at that moment and said, "I'll do it."

 **Author's Note: What's this escape plan? How will they help everyone? And will Scarlet Witch be able to succeed? Stay tuned to find out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Yay! Another chapter as I finally found a way to make this story great! Well, as great as it's going to be...here we go! Enjoy!**

Chapter Six: Escape and Heroic Plans

 **Peach Creek, Johnny 2X4's House**

Wanda Maximoff was taking a risk. She knew it, just as well as the other Avengers. As she walked through the house, she heard a door close behind her and she gasped. She turned and saw a kid. It was a boy with a green shirt and a red hat on backwards. But something seemed off. As she read his mind, she realized there was something wrong. "Hello Wanda," the boy said and it clicked. This was Ultron!

"You!" Wanda gasped as Ultron, possessing this kid took a step forward.

"You like it? All it took was a mind altering chip to make me come back," Ultron said with a chuckle. The situation looked grim until Wanda realized something...he was now technically a human! She held up a hand and Ultron gave a grunt. "You...can't make me...betray..." Ultron began before his eyes turned blank.

"Yes, I can," Wanda replied with a smirk.

 **Prison Cell**

Rolf guarded the Prison door, while everyone was doing their own thing. Tony was sitting down and sighed heavily. Steve had a blank look on his face, and the Ed's were talking. "Gee, all this for a piece of wood?" Eddy asked incredulously.

"Don't mock the board Ed boy!" Rolf shouted punching the cell door causing it to bend in a little. Eddy sighed.

Double D frowned and said, "Well Eddy...this was to be expected...Go Fish," he said as he placed down a card. Eddy sighed once more. At that moment, Kevin/Ultron walked in, but something seemed off. Tony seemed confused until he saw the glazed look and smiled.

"What's up?" Eddy asked.

Tony smirked and said only two words, "Scarlet Witch." As he said that Rolf was levitated in the air and thrown against a wall knocking him out. Wanda ran in nervously. "You guys ok?" she asked.

"Now we are," Steve smiled.

"Perfect, stand back," Wanda continued as she used her powers to pull the door clean off and threw it against the wall. "Come on! I can't control Ultron much longer." As they ran, Ultron said, "I will...get you. It's not...over yet!"

 **Helicarrier, Computer Room**

Nick Fury smiled at the Ed's, Tony and Steve. "Welcome back. We have a way to stop Johnny," Nick said.

"Perfect!" Eddy replied. "How's that?" he then asked.

Nick pointed at the computer screen and said, "As you can see, Johnny's working on something big. We need to prepare for a fight. He said something about...a bomb, and a thingamajig." At those words, Double D gasped. "Is there something you'd like to add Edward?"

"The Thingamajig was one of our old scams. If there is a bomb...he might've hidden it in them," Double D explained before gasping. "I thought there was only one!"

Bruce Banner, realizing the gravity of the situation sighed. "Not quite, there was nothing in the forest the other day, and now there's a factory. Apparently, they are mass producing these Thingamajig's. And there's already a thousand of them. Maybe more. We think they might be using them to sell to citizens all over the world."

"Then we strike the factory!" Eddy said seriously.

Bruce Banner pointed to Eddy and said, "Exactly right. Who's willing to go there?"

"I'll go," Double D said. "I've invented a stun gun, that'll make anyone turn akin to statues. It's safe, and can help us in our fight!"

"I approve of this plan," Nick Fury said. "We begin our mission tomorrow! Get some rest!"

 **Johnny 2X4's House**

"You let them escape!?" Johnny roared.

"Sorry Johnny," Kevin/Ultron said in fear. "I tried. They had that Scarlet Witch on their side."

Johnny put a hand to his chin and then smiled, "Scarlet Witch? Tell me everything..."

 **Author's Note: I hope you all like the story so far! Leave a review if you do and I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Since I have this and the next chapter planned, just know, we'll be in the final battle soon enough. Enjoy!**

Chapter Seven: Suits and Doubts

 **Helicarrier, Armory**

Eddy and Ed followed Tony to the Armory. Something about "Suiting up." As Eddy followed he asked, "So...what are we going to see?"

Tony smirked, "It's a surprise Eddy." Right as they entered the room, Eddy and Ed had very surprised reactions. Eddy gasped in shock and Ed literally jumped up and down in happiness. There were two suits made just for them. One was an Iron Man like suit, made specifically for Ed, and the other was a Captain America like suit with a peach on it. Most likely for Peach Creek. "Gentlemen...may I present to you...the 'Captain Peach,' and 'Iron Ed,' suits."

Eddy felt a tear run down his cheek and he wiped it away. "Wow...I-I guess we really can be heroes," Eddy said happily.

"Indeed," Steve said walking in. "Now, it may be overwhelming, but we believed that even before we made you official members of the team, that you guys needed some armor of your own." Steve suddenly realized that Ed wasn't there. "Uh...where's Ed?"

He turned around and paled seeing Ed already wearing the suit. "I am Iron Ed!" Ed shouted goofily.

 **Helicarrier, Double D's Room**

Double D, who had helped design the suits smiled at a photo he was currently holding. It was him and his parents at some festival from when he was a kid. A single tear rolled down his cheek. He heard someone knock on the door. "Oh...c-come in!" Double D stuttered. It was Wanda and Vision.

"Greetings Edward," Vision said smiling.

"Hello Double D," Wanda said, but frowned seeing Double D sad. "What's wrong?"

"I...I'm afraid our mission will be for naught," Double D explained. "I know, we are all fighting for Peach Creek. But, what if we fail? I can't even fight."

"Well Double D," Vision began, "If you are willing to fight for what's right...you are in fact, an Avenger." Double D nodded, a small smile on his face. He went up to Wanda and Vision and gave them each a hug.

"Thank you..." Double D trailed off letting the tears run down his face...

 **Author's Note: I know this chapter was short...but I hope you like this! See you next time!**


End file.
